Bonded
by EilanCornflower
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are of the 'New Race' a race of Vampires, who populate a vast Empire. Emperor Narumi is getting old, and must choose an heir to the throne. Natsume is furious when Mikan is chosen. It turns out that confronting the new Heiress is not the right course of action however, as she marks him. Now Natsume is hers, and there is nothing either of them can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Wonderland**

_Tonight my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

_I've tried but nothing is working _

_I wont stop, I wont say I've had enough _

_Tonight I start the fire _

_Tonight I break away_

___Break

Three Days Grace

OoOoOoOo

Natsume Hyuga stared at the new Primary, the Heiress, the girl who would become the next High Emperor. She looked like a child, her hair was tied up in two obnoxious pony tails and she wore a simple white dress. _This _was the chosen Primary? This is who High Emperor Anju L. Narumi had chosen? The girl shifted slightly under is unguarded stare.

"H-Hello?" she whispered. Even her voice was childish, Natsume snarled, showing off his fangs.

"_You _are the next primary?" his voice shook. He had caught her alone; she had escaped during the Ball celebrating her advance. Her glass was still full, full of blood.

She was a vampire, as was Natsume, as was everyone in this palace. And she was a Primary, they could live thousands of years if given the chance, but after a thousand years the High Emperor was sacrificed, and the new Primary rose to the throne.

"I am." She said quietly, placing her still full class on top of the mahogany table she stood next to. She looked him over quickly.

"You are the Hyuga heir." She smiled politely, but everything about her screamed that she wanted to be left alone.

Natsume would not give her that luxury. Rage boiled beneath his skin. He had been raised thinking that he was to be the next Primary. But _she, _this gutless, bony, girl of lesser nobility had stolen it from him. He was angry, and Natsume had never been good at controlling his temper.

He took a step forward, gritting his teeth, he wanted her to cower, to beg him for mercy, for forgiveness, to take back the wrongs he had been dealt. With a wave of his hand she was trapped in a ring of fire. _Does this stupid girl even have an Alice? _Her eyes widened. The flames didn't touch her, but with a flick of his wrist he could burn her alive.

"Stop this." Her voice had become commanding, she sounded like a proper Primary, for a moment. That infuriated him more, he brought the circle of fire closer to her, he wanted her to scream, to beg, to admit she was entirely over her head. She did none of those things. She stepped forward, into the fire. And it was gone.

Within seconds, she was upon him, her eyes were no longer that warm brown color. They were liquid gold, shining like the sun. Natsume hated to admit it, but he was…nervous.

"If you were looking for a challenge…" she hissed, her fangs bared. Her voice was hard, rough, and not very feminine.

"You've got one."

Her teeth sunk into his throat, parting the skin like a knife through butter. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he couldn't scream. He sunk into blackness. _This is my fault. _

OoOoOoOo

Natsume woke late, his head screamed in protest as he sat up. Had it all been a dream? His hand found its way to his throat; no…the mark was there. He scanned the room, he was not back at home, he was in one of the palace's guest chambers. He stood up and made his way to the door. He would issue a public apology as soon as possible. But being in this place gave him the creeps.

"I did not mean to bind him to me." He recognized that voice, the Primary, the one who had bitten him was standing right outside of his door.

"What's done is done, you two are bonded. You have to believe that it was meant to be." Natsume blinked. The Primary and High Emperor Narumi were discussing…? His hand went to his neck. _Oh god no. _

"There is no way to undo this?" he pressed his eye against the small crack in the door. The Primary looked frantic, her hair had been let down, and she had changed into some more casual clothes. The High Emperor looked highly amused. High Emperor Narumi was a fair, and much beloved Emperor, but he had a tendency to see all things as a game.

"He is yours Mikan, and you must take responsibility for what is yours." He said. Mikan let out a wail of frustration and turned to the door, Natsume was back in his bed in two seconds, she creaked the door open.

"I know you're awake Hyuga." She said, her voice did nothing to hide her disapproval. Natsume sat up and flung the covers back.

"You marked me." It came out as an accusation. Mikan swiped the back of her hand over her forehead and nodded.

"I marked you."

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading. I got this idea when I was really sick with tonsillitis, and didn't get the chance to write it until I was feeling better. Tell me what you think, was it too fast paced? Confusing? I'm going to make Natsume and Mikan's situation clearer in future chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bonding**

_Hold me without touch_

_Keep me without chains _

_Never wanted anything so much _

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

___Gravity

Sara Bareilles 

OoOoOoOo

Mikan sighed quietly as she sat on the plush chair across from Natsume. He sat up in the bed, glaring daggers at her.

"I marked you, I bonded you to me…" she said, and she sounded about as thrilled with the prospect as he was. She watched him open and close his mouth a few times before evidently deciding to stay quiet. Probably a smart choice.

"I didn't mean to, but it happened…" she stood up and stepped to the window, looking outside. "His Majesty has sent for your things." She said. Natsume stood up.

"What?" she turned around and glared at him, her golden eyes were less fierce than they were before, but they were still golden.

"Your things are being sent for, you are to live here…with me." With that, she turned and left the room.

OoOoOoOo

Mikan stared blankly at the dull gray walls of her bedroom. What was she to do? She thought about what being bonded meant. When a Primary bonded with another Vampire, they could not feed from any other, if one side of the bond was hurt, the other side would feel the same pain, and more often than that, the bonded pair often became mates.

Mikan fought the queasy feeling that churned up in her stomach. _Mates? With that conceited Hyuga brat? _ The thought was deplorable. Of course, many of the women she knew were attracted to him, he was easy on the eyes, and his stoic bad boy nature had many of them falling to their knees. But he had tried to set Mikan on _fire. _And she was supposed to turn around and say: 'Hey lets be mates!' it would be a cold day in Hell when that happened. She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Narumi had seemed all too happy with the situation, even bringing up the mate thing. She groaned, she knew that Narumi had always had a soft spot for the Hyuga family. _Did he orchestrate this? _She drove the thought away immediately, there was no way he could have known this would happen.

Could he have?

OoOoOoOo

Natsume and Mikan glared at each other from across the breakfast table. Mikan with a fork half way to her mouth. Narumi was sleeping in late, as he had a right to do, so they were left entirely alone. Other than the help of course, who bustled in and out every now and again to check on them.

"Would you quit staring at me?" Mikan asked.

"I'm trying to eat." Natsume's only response was to intensify his glare, he hadn't touched his food. Mikan set about ignoring him, eating steadily but gracefully, the way Narumi had taught her, admittedly, she was showing off a little.

When she looked up again he was still glaring at her. She scowled at him and slammed her fork down on the table.

"What's your problem!?" she half yelled. He didn't even flinch, this was average, brown-eyed Mikan, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"You marked me." He bit out his words.

"I didn't mean to!" she told him. One of the maids peeked out from the kitchen door, but seeing the Primary in a temper sent her scurrying back.

Without really thinking Mikan scooped her carefully prepared eggs onto her fork and flung them at Natsume, they landed square on his forehead. With in moments they were having a full on food fight, when the poor maid chose to peek out again she was pelted with rice, she quickly retreated once again.

"Someone like you doesn't _deserve _to be the Primary." Natsume said coldly after he had run out of ammo. Mikan simply grinned smugly at him, folding her arms over her (food stained) chest.

"Do I detect jealousy?" she asked. Natsume snarled. They stood there, covered in food, glaring daggers at one another, until they heard a loud "Ahem" from the corner of the room.

High Emperor Narumi had woken up. The pair of feuding vampires blanched, and quickly sat down, bowing their food covered heads respectfully. Each of them expected swift punishment, but that never came. Narumi threw back his head and laughed, long and loud.

Natsume and Mikan exchanged a glance. After a while, the laughter subsided.

"I see you two have been bonding?" Asked the High Emperor, Mikan and Natsume nodded.

**A/N: Worse case of writers block ever! Help! Maybe I'll work a bit on some of my other stories for a while…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Thirst**

_What I've done _

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

___What I've Done

Linkin Park 

OoOoOoOo

Natsume collapsed onto 'his' new bed. He turned over and buried his face in the pillow. He was frustrated, always frustrated. Nothing frustrated him more than that little pigtailed Primary. He clenched his fists, she didn't act like other girls around him, most girls listened to him, did what he told them too. He was attractive, and had a sort of "Alpha male" demeanor. Mikan just scrunched up her face and yelled at him when he tried to get his way. He was beginning to doubt that she was a girl at all.

He shut his eyes, hoping to squeeze some sleep in, maybe it would calm down his nerves. But every time he closed his eyes Mikan popped into his head. He gave up, resorting to staring at the ceiling and counting, loudly, to force any other thoughts out of his head. This lasted for all of fifteen minutes, at which point he heard a tap on his door.

He sighed and slipped out of bed. He had shed his shirt long ago, his skin felt too hot and the sheets felt cool on his heated skin. Now, opening the door and staring at the golden eyed Mikan, he regretted it. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you shirtless?" she asked. for some reason Natsume felt overly exposed, and his skin flushed even more, if that were even possible.

Mikan shook her head. Golden eyed Mikan had the tendency to leave her hair down, it was a vast improvement.

"It doesn't matter." She said. She ran her tongue over her lips. Natsume stood stalk still, he didn't know what he was going to do. He would die before he admitted it, but he was a little intimidated.

"I am thirsty." She said. Natsume raised an eyebrow

"Then get something to drink." He said, speaking slowly and in a mocking manner. Mikan smiled, not her usual bright cheery smile that lit up her eyes and brought dimples to her cheeks, no, no. This smile was sneaky, malicious and maybe just a tad sensuous.

"I am." She said simply.

It clicked. Natsume backpedaled as quickly as humanely (err…?) possible. There was absolutely no way, no way in hell! Mikan stepped in after him and shut the door behind her.

"Come now." She said with a devious smile.

"I hear that being bitten by a Primary is almost as good as being high, or…"

"Don't." he cut her off. He much preferred being with brown eyed Mikan. At least she wasn't so…forward.

"I have to." She said, her eyes fading for a moment, or at least…he thought they faded, but they were back, as fierce as ever the next moment.

"Do you want to feel my wrath?" she asked. Natsume was trapped, he stood still clenching and unclenching his fists. He tried to block all thoughts out of his mind. She approached and rested her hands on his bare shoulders. It wasn't working; his thoughts were running a marathon.

They cut off abruptly when Mikan's lips touched the nape of his neck. His body, his thoughts went numb, everything was quiet, he was unaware of everything, but the feel of her lips on his neck. This feeling exploded when her fangs slid into his skin. The world started to spin, bursts of intense pleasure shook him. He gasped and closed his eyes, unconsciously putting his hand on the back of her head to pull her closer to him.

He let out a soft whine when she pulled back. She looked up into his eyes, and he remembered himself. He shoved her away from him and turned around. Poking at the wound on his neck, it was already beginning to close. When he turned back around he was surprised to see that brown eyed Mikan was back. She looked just as surprised as he did, and there were tears steadily welling up in her eyes. She took one more look at him, and then ran.

**A/N: that chapter turned out a little…uhm…sexy? While I was writing the blood drinking part I kept thinking "Doesn't this sound and awful lot like…?" but I kind of like dominant Mikan. There's actually a reason she had two personalities and I will go into that later **** look forward to my next chapter! And read and review please! **

**Love ya! **

**P&S**


End file.
